


GIVE ME YOUR HEART, MAKE IT REAL OR ELSE FORGET ABOUT IT

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few scenes from a gav900 screenplay i wrote earlier this year. AU where Connor wasn't the original android sent to assist in a case. Based on some really great fan-art i found a few months back which i unfortunately have lost.





	GIVE ME YOUR HEART, MAKE IT REAL OR ELSE FORGET ABOUT IT

**Author's Note:**

> This is a screenplay, and my first at that, which means it reads drastically different than the fics you might be used to!

FADE IN. 1

 

**INT. DETROIT POLICE STATION. BREAK ROOM**

 

It’s around 2 in the afternoon, police officers moving around the busy break room to start or finish their break; we don’t know. The coffee machine is busy, a long line of officers forming and the grabbing of single-use cups falling into a rhythm. An ANDROID, RK900 stands in line, moving in calculated steps everytime the line moves closer to the coffee machine.

 

The chatter of the busy break room is broken once a young officer turns on the radio, to the approval of his peers. A SANTANA song “SMOOTH” plays in the background, filling the break room with happy officers drumming along to the beat and mumbling along to lyrics they don’t know by heart. 

 

We move back to RK900, now first in line. Its LED circles blue as it presses the americano option, grabbing three sugar packets and two milks. It waits for the machine to finish the plain coffee, and pours in two of the three sugar packets fully, only pouring half of the last one in. It presses on the lid.

 

We track along RK900 as it moves through the break room, to a desk which turns out to be empty, it moves back to the break room, approaching a female officer, in uniform but with her police hat on the break room table, her hair is messy and slightly wet- she has just come from outside. This is TINA CHEN (32). 

 

RK900

Officer Chen, sorry to disturb your break, do you know where officer Reed is?

 

TINA 

I don’t fucking know. 

(beat)

Look, tin-can, you wouldn’t even be here if me or Gavin had a say in it. Get lost. 

 

Tina, obviously frustrated by the ANDROIDS presence, rubs her temples as she speaks. She turns back to her colleagues, not seeing RK900 nod and leave. 

  
  


We keep tracking alongside RK900 as it moves through the DPD station, the radio still playing quietly in the distance. 

 

**INT. FOYER OF DPD STATION - RAINY DAY**

 

It finally spots its target at the front of the police station, a man dressed lazily in a loose-fitting red hoodie and a black v-neck, GAVIN REED (36), looking out through the windows and into the street, watching the rain and traffic.

 

The song concludes right as RK900 is about to approach Gavin. It slowly walks up to him.

RK900

Detective Reed, I understand my predecessor was destroyed and its memory lost. All information in the case has been transferred to me and I am ready to start working again. 

(beat)

I can assure you, the incident won’t affect our investigation. 

 

RK900 hands the cup of coffee to Gavin, an artificial smile that doesn’t quite reach its eyes appear on its face. 

 

RK900

You can call me RK900, or you can assign me a name if you see it fit-

 

GAVIN

(short tempered)

Shut up.

 

Gavin opens his mouth as if to say something after initially speaking, but shuts it again before walking away, shaking his head. RK900 watches as he leaves the area. Gavin takes a sip of the coffee, looking at the cup for a minute before throwing it out, walking back towards his desk.

 

HANK

(blunt)

Don’t waste your time trying to befriend him. 

  
  


A voice echoes from behind RK900, old and gruffy, harsh. This is HANK ANDERSON (53), a police lieutenant with his own demons. He’s dressed in a seemingly colorful collared shirt, with a dark brown coat draped over it. He has short, wavy, grey hair and an unkempt beard. 

 

RK900 turns to face Hank. Its back is straightened, in contrast to Hanks lazy posture.

HANK

He lost it completely when.. (he hesitates) you.. died. Now he won’t speak to anyone.

  
  


RK900 stares at Hank, taking in the information giving and processing it. Its LED circles yellow. 

 

HANK

If you ask me, bringing you back here was a mistake. We don’t need any plastics like you fucking everything up for us all.

(long beat)

Well, say something.

 

Hank is obviously frustrated at the lack of response until now.

 

RK900

I’m sorry you feel that way; once this case is closed, I will be out of here again.

 

HANK

Good.

 

Hank and RK900 shares a few moments of silence and eye contact, before Hank sighs audibly and leaves. RK900s LED circles red.

  
  
  


**CUT TO. FLASHBACK. A FEW MONTHS EARLIER. 2**

  
  


**INT. CONVENIENCE STORE** . 

 

We track along Gavin as he hands a 20 dollar bill to the tired cashier of a 7-ELEVEN, moving to leave the store before getting his change, the cashier calls out to him and in response he raises his hand, signaling for the cashier to keep it. 

 

**EXT. CONVENIENCE STORE- NIGHT**

 

It’s after midnight, and he’s carrying two plastic bags both filled with various purchases. He puts both his bags down once he’s completely out of the building, pulling up a pack of cigarettes from one bag, unwrapping the plastic and tapping the bottom of it, pulling out a cigarette. He struggles with getting it lit but manages eventually, slipping his lighter back into his coat pocket alongside his pack of cigarettes. 

 

He takes a drag of his cigarette, taking a deep breath afterwards, looking over both his shoulders before starting to walk away from the store. 

 

CUT TO

 

**INT. GAVINS APARTMENT COMPLEX**

 

Gavin approaches his apartment complex door, unaware of the ANDROID standing by it. He takes another drag from his cigarette, if this is still his first cigarette or his second, we don’t know. He stops several meters away from the front door as he spots RK900. He furrows his brows before moving past it to unlock his door.

RK900

Detective Reed, I apologize for the odd time. I’m sure you’ve been briefed that I am your temporary partner for the ongoing case you’re in charge of. I’m an android of the RK900 model, you can assign me a name if you see it fit. 

 

GAVIN

RK900, register your name:

(beat)

Asshole.

 

RK900 has no reply. 

Gavin takes a final drag of his cigarette before putting it out against RK900’s cheek. The bud hisses against the plastic and as it falls to the ground, a dark spot is left. 

 

GAVIN

(mumbling to himself)

Sendin’ me a fucking android at this time of night, what the fuck is Fowler thinking.. 

 

Gavin moves into his building, intending to close the door behind him but allowing enough space for RK900 to move into his building along with him. 

 

**INT. GAVINS APARTMENT**

 

RK900 follows Gavin into his apartment, taking in the surroundings instantly. It has three cats roaming around, and one sleeping on the old and worn out couch. 

The cats immediately run to Gavin, who moves past them to place his groceries on the sofa table. 

 

RK900

Detective Reed, I must insist you come along with me. 

 

CLOSE on the burn mark on RK900s cheek.

  
  


GAVIN

(frustrated, obviously tired)

Look, bring this to me tomorrow after I’ve had a good nights sleep, then I’ll bring you back to the station to ask Fowler what the fuck he was thinking?! (the volume of his voice is raised slowly as he speaks, ending in a yell)

  
  


RK900s LED circles yellow.

GAVIN

We don’t need any of you plastic pricks taking over jobs that actual people could be working. So do us both a favor and fuck off. 

  
  


Gavin lies down on his couch, closing his eyes and getting ready to sleep, not even bothering to ask the ANDROID to leave.

 

Steps approaching the couch is heard. RK900 looms over Gavin.

 

RK900

I have orders from someone with higher rank than you, if you want to override them, contact your superior.

(beat)

 

Gavin opens his eyes, RK900s LED circles red before flashing to blue. 

RK900 (CONT.D)

I’m here to complete a case, not wait until you feel like your partner is adequate enough. 

 

Gavin sits up on the couch, staring RK900 directly in the eyes

 

RK900 stares blankly at Gavin, its LED circles blue. The two hold eye contact before Gavin finally gives in to RK900s blank stare- he’s intimidated by it. 

 

GAVIN

Just uh-

(beat)

Let me get some coffee and I’ll see about it. 

 

Gavin gets off the couch, moving towards his small, worn down kitchen. He moves past his TV where 10 school photos of a girl stand on a line, her age progressing with each picture, in the last one she appears around 15. There isn’t any other trace of her in the apartment.

 

RK900 moves to the line of school photos, picking one up. Her uniform is foreign- its british. 

 

RK900

Is this your daughter, Detective?

 

GAVIN

(defensive)

What does it matter to you? 

 

RK900

It doesn’t

 

GAVIN (CONT.D)

(mumbling to himself, angry)

You androids are always fuckin’ analysing everything, next thing you’re gonna be telling me my shoe size, muscle mass, the size of my dick- 

  
  


RK900

You’re a size 9, your muscle mass is currently at 37% and-

 

GAVIN

(Yelling, it can probably be heard from outside the apartment)

Shut the fuck up!

  
  


RK900 goes quiet, it observes as Gavin pours TWO AND A HALF teaspoons of sugar in his coffee and a tad of milk. He downs the mug of coffee in one go, like a shot. 

 

GAVIN

Let’s go, then, Tin-can.

 

Gavin punches RK900 on the back as he walks past him. RK900 doesn’t react, but Gavin shakes his hand after, making it apparent that the punch hurt Gavin more than it hurt RK900.

 

**CUT TO. 15 MINUTES LATER. 3**

  
  


**INT. AUTOMATED TAXI**

 

Gavin and RK900 sit in a taxi, the burn mark on RK900’s cheek is slowly healing.

 

They say nothing to each other.

  
  



End file.
